


This is Bucky

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve doesn't visit the Avengers on Christmas, Tony decides to visit him … and then the Avengers get a little surprise …</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das ist Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515484) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Merry Christmas. Wish you a wonderful time and hope you enjoy this story :)

“Hey Cap!”  
“Tony? What-” Steve stared confused at the billionaire, that had rung his doorbell only a few seconds ago.  
“Well, today is Christmas! And you didn't visit us in the Tower, so we had to visit you here in this odd little … villa. If you could call it that.” Tony just pushed past Steve into the little house, that had been provided to the Captain by SHIELD. Behind him, all the other Avengers appeared; except Thor, but therefore with Pepper and Betty, Bruce's new girlfriend, how Steve had lately found out.  
“Um … we brought champagne.” Bruce held a bottle up in the air; trying apparently to save the situation this way.  
“It's okay.” Steve sighed and shook his head. He stepped aside, so the others could finally enter his apartment too.

“We have already eaten!” Tony called from within the house. “So you don't have to worry about this!”  
He quickly followed Tony into the living room, to make sure the man wouldn't 'accidentally' burn the tree, let explode something or destroy anything in any other way.  
“You have it cozy in here,” Tony said, still merrily, and let himself fall into one of the armchairs, while now also Clint, Natasha, Bruce and the two girlfriends of the Avengers came inside.  
“Well, right … to be honest, it's 'we'.” Steve cleared his throat. “We have it cozy in here.” He slightly turned his head away.  
“Does that mean, you've finally found a girlfriend?” Clint asked immediately and put an arm around Natasha's shoulders. “Tasha mentioned, that she wanted to hook you up with someone.” The Russian looked quizzical too.  
“Um … something like that, yeah.” Everyone in the room could clearly see, how uncomfortable Steve felt in this moment. “Would you like to drink something?” he asked distractingly and put a couple of glasses on the table, while Bruce opened the bottle of champagne.  
„Perhaps a boyfriend?“ Pepper, who until now only listened, sat down beside Tony.  
Steve bushed instantly and tuned his head away completely now.  
Tony whistled. “Not bad. Our absolute old-fashioned Captain is gay.”  
“Stop it!” Pepper poke him lightly an elbow into the ribs and then turned to Steve. “Congratulations. Don't you want to introduce us?”  
“I … I don't know if this is such a good idea,” Steve said evasively.  
“It won't be this bad.” Pepper smiled at him warmly and the others nodded shortly at him, to show him that they were interested.  
“Well, this- this is-” He pointed to another door, in that in exactly this moment a fair-sized man appeared. “This is Bucky.”


End file.
